1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving circuit for an electrophoretic display device, the electrophoretic display device, a method for driving the electrophoretic display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, electrophoretic display devices include display units which perform display operations using a plurality of pixels as described below. In each of the pixels, after an image signal is written to a memory circuit through a pixel switching element, a pixel electrode is driven using a pixel potential generated in accordance with the written image signal, and accordingly, a potential difference is generated between the pixel electrode and a common electrode. By this, an electrophoretic element between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is driven whereby the display operation is performed. Since the electrophoretic element has a characteristic in which once the electrophoresis element is driven, the electrophoresis element retains a state attained after being driven without keeping applying voltage, application of the voltage may be stopped (that is, a high-impedance state) once the electrophoresis element is driven (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-102054, for example).
However, immediately after the pixel electrode and the common electrode are brought to high impedance states, a kickback phenomenon in which electrophoretic particles which have moved toward the pixel electrode and the common electrode are moved back toward the center (that is, in a direction in which the electrophoretic particles are moved away from the electrodes) occurs. Therefore, for example, contrast of a displayed image is deteriorated due to the kickback phenomenon. Accordingly, in the technique described above, there arises a technical problem in that image quality may be deteriorated since the pixel electrode and the common electrode are brought to the high impedance states.